This project is concerned with the personality dimension of openness to experience and its relation to coping styles. One study investigates alternative techniques for the measurement of openness, including self-reports and spouse ratings; a second study explores the relations between openness to experience and styles of coping and defense; a third study is concerned with developmental aspects of open dispositions in adulthood.